Insanity and Education
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Snape's educated, Bellatrix is insane. how do they get along at a Death Eaters dinner and where will it take them? bellatrix/snape short bellatrix/voldemort. whoo fun! R&R
1. A Night at Malfoy Manor

*Everyone loves Harry Potter! Well not "Harry Potter" Harry Potter, Harry Potter characters! How many times can you say Harry Potter in a sentence? I don't know, but I've said it so much I'm not going to say Harry Potter again… oh darn, it just can't be done!

This is my new obsession: Bellatrix and Snape fanfiction! Bella and Voldemort are sooooo overrated… not really, I just like Snape's wit. Bellatrix and Snape, yeah their relationship is rocky, but isn't it always when you're both crazy murderous wretches?*

A Night in Malfoy Manor

Bellatrix slid her dagger back into her belt. Next to her was Narcissa, smiling as she put on her pink lipstick. "Now, Bella, I need you to watch Draco tonight."

"Can't Draco watch himself, Cissy? He's, what, 13?"

"Yes, but this is an important dinner, and Severus is coming too."

"Why am I stuck in the back while you have a big dinner with all the other Deatheaters enjoy your party!" Bellatrix said, sounding childish as she teased up her black unmanageable hair.

"You need rehabilitation, act like a normal human being."

"I _am _a normal human being, and how is watching my _nephew _'rehabilitating' me?" Bellatrix whined. "And since when do I need rehabilitation anyways? All I did was spend a while in Askaban, no big deal."

"No big deal? You can't spend any time with anyone younger than you, now take care of my son." Cissy ran her lips together to smeared her lipstick to match her lip's natural pink tone. She twirled once in her knee-length floaty black dress that hit her black boots. "Spend time with Draco, you're his aunt after all. He's only here for the summer, spend time with him now."

"Why don't I just get a job at Hogwarts like Severus and spend time with him 24/7?"

"You don't have any teaching credentials, Bella, you know that!"

"Credentials-smedenials. Nobody needs credentials anymore. All I need is a wand and to sweet-talk that Dumbledore fellow."

"Nothing you say could get you a job there! You're clinically insane!"

"Insane? Cissy, that's quite a judgmental call… and besides, it's not clinical insanity just regular insanity." Bella tossed her sister a classic pout, lacing up the back of her black corset belt. "I don't want to work with Severus anyways. He's nothing but a hypocrite."

"Do you even know what hypocrite means."

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid, Cissy. I just don't want to teach, it was a joke."

"And I wasn't joking. You need to get out of Malfoy Manor. It's not safe for you to be cooped up in here all day, shining your dagger and playing with swords and torturing the spiders and things."

"It's target practice, Cissy, everybody's doing, you can ask any of the other Slytherins in our graduating class."

"Well, I can ask them at our twentieth reunion next weekend."

"Yeah, our reu—what?"

"Never mind, Bella, let's tackle one job at a time. I'm going to the party, you go to Draco's room."

"I'll meet you in the party when he goes to sleep." She said, Cissy already out the room and ignoring her. _Tonight I'm going to be the life of the party. _

…

Draco sat on his bed, Bella coaxing him. "Go to sleep little Draco. That's it, right there. Get in bed and _go to sleep!_"

"Aunt Bella, why does it matter to you that I go to bed so early? It's only 7, dinner hasn't even started."

"Exactly, I need to get to that party."

"Couldn't you just tell Mom I got to bed and then go on to your party?"

Bellatrix had a confused look on her face, a mix of a pout and stupidity. "Why didn't I think of that."

"Because _I'm _the smart one and _you're _my insane Aunt Bella."

"Insane? Why does everyone call me that?" She said, pushing her flask from her boots to her lips. "Nighty night, little Draco, sleep tight." She flicked off the lightswitch.

…

Bella slid down the staircase in a black dress, tucking her weapons back in their cases and into their rightful location in her shirt. _Where do Severus and Lucius and the Dark Lord keep their weapons? At least me and Cissy have a place to put it close at hand, nobody's going to steal __**our **__tools of the trade. _Severus eyed her when she pulled her hand out of her top. "Missing something?"

"Least of your concerns, Severus."

"Trust me, Miss Lestrange, I'm not at all concerned about what's in your shirt."

"You seem to or else you wouldn't have been looking." She tossed playfully as he turned away smiling as well.

"Your sister said you're interested in a teaching career?"

"Teaching? Hardly a life for me. Too many kids, not enough—wait that might work." Into her mind flashed the image of her harming the kitchen house elves and murdering the animals on the premises.

"Do you want in?"

"Definitely not! What could I do, dark arts?"

"No, I've been after that role for years, you're not stepping in now! Besides, aren't you still clinically insane?"

It was eating her up, until she screamed. "I AM NOT CLINICALLY INSANE YOU BUFFOONS I AM A FULLY SANE HUMAN BEING SO TREAT ME AS SUCH!"

Voldemort swished in, pushing Severus aside. "My, Bella, temper acting up? I thought you were upstairs imprisoned by your darling younger sister."

"Well you thought wrong, my Lord. I am fully capable of behaving like a mature woman and my sister has no authority over me. And besides, Draco is in bed, I'm free to party till I drop!"

"Which will hopefully be soon, Bella." Severus muttered under his breath.

"I'm not like that, Severus, you should know that very well."

"I know, but you Death Eater girls, you've got the reputation of group floosies."

"Floosies, you call us? I can manage on my own, mister, and I do as I please. Besides, there's a whole _2_ of us. And I have far higher class than you guys."

"Us?"

"Are you that degrading that us women? That's sexual prejudice, you know."

"I don't think you should address me like that, miss Lestrange."

"I have all rights to."

"I maintain a career."

"I maintain a home."

"I maintain sanity."

"Are you questioning my sanity?"

"As a matter of fact—" Bella walked in, flask leaving her lips and her lips relocating onto Severus.


	2. The Cold Winter Breeze

The Cold Winter Breeze

"What… was… that?" Severus asked Bellatrix, drawing away from his perfectly chiseled face.

"Good way to make you shut up, eh?"

"What were we talking about anywho?" he said incoherently. She pressed the flask back to her lips, not usually much of a drinker, but felt that tonight, in order to forget what she had just done, that little bottle carefully tucked in her top was the key to her sanity.

"Never mind it, Severus. It was frivolous anyways." She smiled coyly, imagining a reenactment of what happened between them. It wasn't regrettable, no, but what if it wasn't just a mechanism to toy with his slowly deceasing mind? "Good evening Severus."

"Good evening, Miss Lestrange." And they parted just like that.

…

Voldemort pulled Bellatrix aside, right by the punch bowl. "So what was that between you and Severus?"

"Why, did it concern you?" She was hoping it would, she sure imagined what she and her Dark Lord would be like as a married couple. _Mrs. Bellatrix Riddle, the Dark Lady. _Fantasy, but she could imagine as much as she could.

"No, I just never thought you and Snape, of all people!"

"No, no, that's my way of toying with his mind." She said, smiling and sliding backwards away from his creepy Grimm Reaper smile. It was almost criminal, these torn emotions.

"Toying?"

"My specialty, my Lord. I can manipulate the average mind, mold them into a clay figure of my image. I can work him like any other victim, my weapon of choice. Nothing says power like an army of molded soldiers."

"Well, you have fun with your theories, I must go feed Nagini before she goes and eats Draco."

"Hypothetically, I presume?" She said, pouting with concern.

"Yeah…" he said, looking and walking away.

…

Snape gave Bellatrix a silver chalice of Punch. "For you, miss."

"I'm not thirsty." She said, pulling her skirts and heading up the stairs.

"Yet, but you were sipping from that flask far too much, time for a real drink."

"Not strong enough."

"How do you know if you haven't had it?"

"I made it, spiked it myself. Not strong enough for my taste." She said, falling to the stairs, chuckling. He followed her and they sat on the stairs together, sipping from their cups. She filled Severus' empty punch cup with the drink from her flask, she filling her's as well. "So why are you here?"

"Do you wish me to leave?"

"No, never. I just mean why are you at the party?"

"As opposed to…?"

"Home. Or somewhere else, why are you here with me?"

"Nobody to really talk to. It's a busy party, but I'm not much of a talker."

"Then be quiet and we can do something else." She said, tracing her finger down his ribcage, which was only covered by a soft green shirt. Suddenly, as if by impulse, he kissed her again. And, maybe it was their drinks, but they didn't care if they were caught, or if they did something they shouldn't. It was two loners, on the staircase, having more fun than they ever would have at another party.

…

Narcissa walked into Bella's room, going after her recently starched white dress. She knew it was in her sister's closet, and knew that she was probably passed out on her desk with dead spiders and a flask in her hand.

She found an empty flask on the desk and pulled open the closet carefully. She turned, making sure that Bella wouldn't wake up. But she didn't see just Bella when she turned, But Bella and another person were there, happily smiling…

"What the _hell _are you doing?" She yelled at Bellatrix, making her and Severus jump up and scream.

"What are _you_ doing in my room, Cissy!"

"What are you doing with _him?_!"

Bella bit her lip, Snape pulling on his shirt, back turned to Narcissa. "I should be leaving now." He was walking out, fully dressed now, and completely frightened. "Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy… Miss Lestrange."

As soon as he left, Narcissa walked over to her sister. "You are completely insane, aren't you?"

"Not _completely_. Just slightly, I happen to find sanity overrated."

"You need to keep your sanity and _please_ get dressed, I have a meeting. And I don't want **you **sitting around killing spiders all day."

"I don't kill spiders _all _day—"

"**OR **torturing the house elves." Bella snapped her fingers, her pout finally reappearing and replacing her smile.

"Alright, fine. Let me go and watch your son and cook and clean and do all the things you don't do for yourself." She grinned, grabbing her flask and running out. "Yeah, right, I never do any of that!"

Narcissa finally got her white dress, pulling her cream suit jacket over it, and pinning her snake pin to the collar. "Bella, don't hurt anyone and try to act like a normal human today!" She yelled down the stairs from the balcony.

"Normal? You know I am a good actor, but I am so far from normal, you're asking too much!" She ran out the door, a fake smile plastered on her face and a smile in her heart.


	3. What we Did That we Didn't

What We Did (That We Didn't)

Severus paced the small stretch of land outside the Hogwarts gate. Cissy and Lucius both walked in the gate, only shedding a quick nod toward the happy couples on the way toward the Slytherin reunion. "Where's Bella?" Severus asked, Cissy and Lucius looking with gossipy looks toward one another.

"Are you honestly looking toward seeing her again, after all you guys did?" Cissy asked, very exuberant to hear that there was actually someone who was interested in her old maid of a sister. _I don't care if she __**was**__ married to that psycho, does it matter? No, Severus is a gentleman how __**could **__he like Bellabella? _"I mean, if you want to see her…"

"That's quite alright, Miss Malfoy, I'm just fine either way."

"Bella _is _coming, just running behind, you know that."

Severus smiled as Cissy passed a quick pat on the shoulder to Severus and ran through the gate. Bella appeared outside the gate, smiling from ear to ear at the sight of Severus. She loved it when he wore that black suit with the dark green shirt and white tie, his black hair combed and pulled into a ponytail. She had on a long green dress with a black cloak around it, her boots laced up to her knees. Her curly black hair was teased all the way up into a bouffant, making her look slightly more like the Bride of Frankenstein than her usual self.

"Good evening, Miss Lestrange. Ravishing ensemble as usual."

"Et toi, mon amour."

"Speaking French are we?"

"I have been since what we did."

"That we didn't do."

"What are you talking about? Of course we did! I remember it plain as day!"

"No you don't, Bella, you were crazy drunk that night—" he gave up on lying to her. "If you dare bring that up I'll have to tell them that we're married."

"Married!"

"Don't hurt me for that. But if you bring it up, heaven forbid, I have to!"

"You're saying that like it would be a crime." Bellatrix pouted at Severus, coyly and full of energy. Severus looked at her with the absence of a smile. "Am I really that shameful?"

"No, it isn't a _shame_. It's just another circumstance, one I don't want to use."

"Well, I might just make you say it then."

"Bella, don't."

"And why not, Severus Snape? If you _aren't _ashamed of me, and you _do _enjoy my company, why would you _not_ want me to tell them what you want them to hear?"

"Bella, stop being confusing."

"Confusing am I?"

"Yes, you are. Now just let me be, alright? I don't want to lie to the graduating class of Slytherin about me and you and, y'know."

"They don't have to _know_ it's a lie."

"They'll pick it up though." He said, doubtlessly, standing almost a full head over Bellatrix.

"And how will they, Mister Snape, if you don't squeal?"

"Well, you're insane, I'm educated. You've spent the past 10 years in Askaban, I've spent the past ten years as a Potions teacher."

"I RESENT THAT!"

"Well, isn't it a fact?"

"At least _I _haven't spent the past forever _single_, and _alone_, in the _same_ house you've been in since you were _eleven._ See, it's a fact. I may be, _don't you __**even**__ say it_, but I've lived a much healthier life."

"Healthy? I don't see how living among Dementors and torturing tarantulas is considered healthy."

"It is _absolutely _healthy, thank you! Rodolphus and I—"

"Rodolphus has been dead for years now."

"Let me finish. Me and him were married, and then he died and we both died in Askaban, yes, but that's a natural state of being, thank you very much. It's _natural_, it's _ordinary_, I'm not an old cat lady, like _you_, besides, if you are _sooo _ashamed of me why did you wait around the gate and ask my sister where I was?"

"I—I didn't—"

"Never mind it, Severus. Let's go, before we're late."

…

The Slytherin house party was very loud, a social gathering like none other. The punch bowl was filled with a dark green liquid, nice and runny to be poured into the silver cups. Narcissa grabbed a cup for her, and another one for Lucius. She watched as her sister walked in, arm-in-arm with Severus himself.

"What is up with your sister and Severus?" One of the girls in their class, named Maria, asked.

"My sister and Severus?"

"Wasn't she married?"

"Yes, but Rodolphus died in Askaban a few short years back, she hasn't been sane since."

"Well, are she and Severus—"

"No, no, they're nothing more than friends." She watched, the ring on her sister's hand flickering a reflection in the light. _Since when did she still wear that ring? It's been in her purse for years, but why was she wearing it? _"Hang on, I have to go and speak with Bella."

Bellatrix didn't leave Severus' side. Her sister tried to pull them apart, in order to privately ask her questions. To no avail. "What is wrong with you? You said that you were going to be open about the fact that Rodolphus is dead and that you spend most of your days killing spiders!" She whispered.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be any fun for me or Severus."

"What's this trick you're playing on our graduating class? They can read us like _books_!"

"Well, me and Severus are married!" She flashed her sister the ring of her own: still having Rodolphus' name written on the side. Did it matter to her that she was lying to everyone? Hardly, it was a game she was too good at playing.

"What kind of sick, cruel game is this?"

"It's not a game, Cissy, it's my new reality."

"I'm not talking about your life. I'm talking about our family! He's barely a believable relative, nobody would believe you two are together!" Cissy whisper-screamed, a happy mix of emotion.

"Oh yeah? Well, they're going to believe it watch." Bella was hoisted onto the table by none other than Severus, then cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed. "I MARRIED SEVERUS SNAPE!"

The whole room gasped and started to utter silent replies as Bella was removed from the table, trying not to tip the punch bowl or anything else. "Now you two are in for it, Bella. You're so dead, you'll be interrogated _now_. Just get ready to be asked stupid questions. I never thought I would have to boss around my older sister."

"I never thought my younger sister would predecease me."

"I'm not dead!"

"Well, keep it up and you will be." She said pulling her dagger out of her shirt and pointing it at her sister.

"Put that away before we get kicked out like the _last _reunion." Cissy said, walking away from the lying couple.

"Wow, Bella, talk about a brave introduction!" Maria said, admirably. "When did you and Severus—"

"After a big Death Eaters dinner, it was a very private ceremony."

"Are there any _little_ Snapes running around?"

"What?" Severus asked, looking to Bella anxiously. "What are you talking about?"

"My, Mister Snape, I never figured you and Bella… of all people!" Maria said, then back to Bella. "Do you two have any children?"

Bella and Snape looked back to each other. He mouthed _answer yes. _She mouthed back, _what? We never—_he smiled and replied _not yet, say we will._

"You know, Maria, we were trying not to tell anyone but—" Severus wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, both trying not to have a disgusted look on their faces.

Maria gasped. Then she shouted in the middle of the room. "Severus and Bella are having a baby!"

Both, in the midst of the gossip, shrugged and ran up the stairs into the old quarters they were in as students. "Severus, that was a bit of a stretch even for me."

"It made our story believable."

"It made our story impossible!"

"Not impossible, just harder to keep quiet."

"We need to keep it quiet, Sev, this isn't a joke anymore! Now you've made us a hard case to drop!"

"Since when are you calling me Sev anyways, Bells?"

"None of your business, and call me Bella or you die!" Bella fell flat on the bed, pulling her knife out of her shirt and dropping it beside her.

"Look, we just wait till this passes over. After all, people will forget. They have to."

"And since they won't, I'm going to make your life a living _hell_, just like mine. You're moving into Malfoy Manor."

Severus looked at her. "Well sing me up for torture, nothing says pain like a mansion replacing your muggle shack!"

"With me."

"And there's the torture." Severus smiled jokingly, surprised that Bella's smile didn't disappear.


	4. Stories Catching Up

Stories Catching Up

Bella hung her head over the toilet, her head still spinning. _Where is Severus? He said he'd have his stuff and be here two hours ago. _Severus walked in, muttering under his breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this room was in use."

Bella put her hands on the seat and stood up, gaining her balance. The pain in her head didn't go away, but she would put on a slight grin for Severus. "Something wrong, miss Lestrange?"

"No sir, Severus, everything is fine." She lied through her teeth, acting as usual. "I just think I'm sick."

"Sick?"

"I've been throwing up all morning, and I still have that sick feeling running through me."

Severus looked at her curiously, then let out a chuckle. "Oh come on, Bella, we aren't expecting company today, but you should save that for when Maria comes next week."

Bella pouted, leading him back into her bedroom. She saw his few boxes on her desk, to the side of her knife. "Sev, I'm serious. I think I'm actually following our lie a little too well."

"You actually think…?"

"Either that or insanely sick, and it isn't going away."

Severus tried to look concerned. "How long have you been sick?"

"Last Sunday, after the party."

"Oh, god, let's just hope it's food poisoning." Severus said, resting his hand on her lap. She didn't push away his hand, just rested her head on his shoulder. "I think we might have taken our story a little too far, Severus. I'm scared." She turned her head and pouted at Severus, wrapping her arms around his ribcage.

"Bella? Scared? Impossible, your fearless! You are ruthless, don't let you being sick get you down, drag it down instead!" Bella's cheeks suddenly inflated and she vomited all over Severus' black leather shoes. "Oh, forget it, Bella we are taking you to a doctor."

"You're just concerned about your shoes."

"Yes, that but I do honestly care about you."

"Honest?"

Severus nodded, not a thought in his head but, stealing Ron Weasley's catchphrase, _bloody hell._

…

Bella sat patiently on the couch in the office, Cissy on one side Severus on the other. She had her fingers laced with her sister, hoping it's a lie, Severus just nodding and praying that things would go back to normal.

"Miss Lestrange, we have your test results." A voice said, but she refused to look at the face. _Why did Severus suggest this Muggle place? It's beneath me. _She walked back to the man, and had two words whispered in her ear, two words she was relieved to hear.

"Well?" Cissy said, running up anxiously to her sister. "What did he say?"

"Just as I figured." She muttered as a sigh of excited energy.

"What did he say, Bella?"

"Yes." Bella sat, excitedly. She saw Severus' expression deepen. It was a mix of curiousity and lust and confusion, the one she read on Lucius' face constantly. She heard songs running in her head, parodies of songs she found on the internet, when helping Draco with him Muggle Studies. What was that song that she had running through her head? She knew it had nothing to do with what was running through her head, it was just so many emotions that she wanted to burst out in song or have something strong to drink… she had to find a better way to cope. "I'm pregnant!" She whisper-shouted in a frenzy of sing-songy mayhem.

"Bella, darling you sound extremely excited about this… why?" Cissy asked, resting her hand on her bouncing sister's shoulder.

"Well, what do you expect? I've been wanting a baby since Nymphadora was born, then that whole 'Askaban' thing threw me off. Then, spending time with Draco, I remembered what me and Rodolphus didn't have… and so what if it isn't mine and my late husband's? Severus, he's beneath me, but who cares? I think it's only healthy for me."

Cissy pulled Severus to the side. "The doctor must have given her some meds to calm her down, must be the pills talking."

"I'm NOT insane, Cissy! Stop doubting me, you said for me to get a life, and now I have one. Get the _hell_ over it!"

Cissy looked at her sister with a strange look on her face, and then smiled with an odd amount of intensity. She and Severus knocked her into the chair, gingerly. "Yes, but I didn't think you would DO IT!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Can't we go home now? Being around all these people is driving me insane: no wands, no Floo, no flashing in. There are too many people using the door in here!"

"Come on, I'm getting you home, Bells, before you ruin even US coming to Muggle places."

…

The den was cold, as Bella sat there sipping her tea. Cissy was across the table with Lucius, and Severus had just walked out. Draco walked far away as his mother started talking, a smile written on his face. As soon as he heard that he was finally going to have a cousin, a cousin he could talk to at least, nothing could rain on his parade.

"Bella, what on Earth would you do with a baby? You can barely watch your nephew, and he's thirteen! And he's got a great temper! If it had your temper, it would kill you the first time you said no, and if it was Severus' personality, you would kill it!"

"First off, I think why Draco isn't my forte is because I haven't known him since his birth."

"I don't believe that that is _my_ fault, Bella. I couldn't get you out of Askaban, even if I tried."

"Well, don't point any fingers at me." Bella said, raising a fist at her sister and dropping her cup, reaching for a scone.

Lucius was being silent, until he said. "Narcissa, darling, can you fetch some more tea, it's getting cold." She did as she was told. "Bella, what are you going to do about Severus? If he's the father what do you want to do about _him?_"

"I'm not worried about him, to tell you the truth, no offence Severus. This is the story he tried to sell and he got his lies full-fledged back in his face."

Severus looked at him, with a look of guilt written on his face. The cold smile turned dark, and suddenly he sprung up from the table and away in a dash. Lucius then continued. "Bella, you need to tell him the truth. Man up, woman!"

"Severus is going to stay here, it's part of his story he told everyone at the reunion."

"Bella as far as I can recall you _are_ the one who shouted that you two were—"

"Shut up, Cissy!" Cissy went back to brewing her tea. "I know what I'm going to do, and come August this whole issue will be out of my hair." She smiled, without a doubt sure of what she said.

"You won't, actually, have the baby until March, so that's a little bit of a stretch—"

"SHUT. UP. CISSY!" Bella's teacup handle shattered in her grip. She pulled a piece of glass out of her index finger, as if nothing had ever touched her at all.

"Bella, you need to stop being so reckless!" Cissy said, picking up the shattered remains of her favorite porcelain cup and shoving them into the trash. _No use keeping trash around._ "Dobby, throw that away will you?" Dobby shook his head and grabbed the splintery cup bits.

"Reckless? Me? That was just a teacup, nothing that could hurt me."

"I mean the knife, the spiders, the drinking… try and be a normal human being for a while, you might find it fun!"

"Me, fun, and normal should _never_ be used in the same sentence." Bella pouted, standing up and leaving the table. "I'm going upstairs before Maria gets here, she came to see me and Severus, follow up on our story… might as well make me presentable." And with that she slid out the door and up the stairwell.

…

Bella bounced down the stairs. She was in your everyday outfit: a green dress with a black blazer and black boots, her wand tucked in the left boot and the dagger in the right. For a change, her hair was manageable, flat pressing down to the middle of her back. Her lips were painted with a dark red, her eyes smoldering above the crimson. Severus just stood there and stared.

So did Maria.

"Why, Bella, don't you look stunning! You look just like your sister."

"My sister's younger than me."

"Just as pretty I mean." Bella refrained from pulling her blade out of her boot and across Maria's pale white neck. "So how are you, Severus?"

"Fine, why are you here so early? You aren't expected till next week."

Bella looked at Severus and said. "I told you last night, darling, she was coming today!"

Maria looked at them, surprisingly dissatisfied with how they behaved: like an actual family. "Well, have a good evening Mr. and Mrs. Snape. Just came to check in on you anyways. Wanted to tell you my son is looking forward to having your class next year."

"You have a son?"

"Two, actually. But one is unfortunately and surprisingly Muggle. Curse of twins, you know how that goes." Bella nodded, facing the sad reality of Narcissa's gorgeous twin being killed at the fact that she was Muggle. It was devastating to the family, a Muggle among the many. "Well, I had best be going now. Nice seeing you, Severus… _Bella._" She hissed and out the door she went.

Facing that their lies were becoming reality, they shrugged and ran up the stairs.


	5. Never Said those Words

*Is it considered a good thing if you don't have any reviews? Does that make your story good? If it does, then KNOCK IT OFF! I want to know what everyone thinks, so no matter what you are or who you are, I just want to know what needs to be done!

Really long chapter sorry! Review away!*

Never Said Those Words

Severus paced his office halls. It was a cold and dark habit of his, one he only did when he was anxious. It had been a long semester, weekly calls from Bella with updates, monthly visits from the whole Malfoy Manor clan, and check ins from the doctor every three weeks or so. It had been a hard semester for all of his students as well, he guessed.

Draco was the last to leave class again, not the first time. He always stayed late after class, mostly by choice. But today, he stayed late to wish him a safe trip back to the manor, saying as Dumbledore walked in "Have a safe flight back to Auntie Bella."

Dumbledore was dumbfounded. "Auntie Bella?" Dumbledore stared at Severus, who nervously started to dust off his desk. "Care to explain that, Severus?"

"Bellatrix is Draco's aunt, what's left to explain?"

"Safe flight back." Dumbledore chuckled, then added. "I take it she's out of Askaban?"

"Has been for a while now sir. You should know in June me and Bella were—" he gulped. "Married."

"Never tied down Severus married a past Askaban-ee? Why?"

"Why not? Me and Bella had a lot of—chemistry."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, me and Bella are expecting our first child born in March." Dumbledore looked insanely surprised. Yet he said nothing. Just let out a slight gasp, then stumbled out of Severus' doorway, letting him leave.

"Well, have a safe trip back to your wife."

"I will."

"And one more thing, Severus."

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever keep Draco after class again." Dumbledore smiled and continued marching back to his office. _I can't believe he fell for that lie too. Everybody seems to, how does everyone believe that we could love one another?_ He left that to himself, and apparated out of the room.

…

Bella pressed her hand to her stomach. She couldn't wait to see Severus again, it had been a long time since he had. It felt like years since she even left the house, even if it was this morning. Every step felt monumental since there were so few taken.

She ran over to the oven at the sound of a timer. She didn't usually bake, but today she splurged and cooked everything she knew how to, more than malevolent actions clearly to her. She had cookies and brownies and pies… her favorites and Draco's as well. She had tarts and scones and, you name it it was on the counter.

She heard the door click open.

"Draco, where's Severus?"

"Sorry, Auntie Bella, but Dumbledore kept him late."

"Late?"

"Don't worry, he's coming soon." Draco smiled at his aunt, who wrapped him in a big bear hug. _If this is how Aunt Bella is going to act, I kinda like it. _"What's that smell? It smells great, Mom's been cooking all day, hasn't she?"

"Actually I have. Care for a cookie, Draco?" She said, picking up a plate as she lead him into the kitchen. He sat on a barstool and pulled off his hat and scarf. As he bit into the dark brown cookie, he smiled. "Is it any good? Secret family recipe."

"Really, aunt Bella, this is really good. Since I've been at school, you've really softened up." He cringed, expecting a knife to run into his nose, or for her to pull her wand out of her boot. Yet she remained calm and ripped the aluminum foil and covered the sweets.

"I'm glad you liked it, there's plenty to go around. After all, Christmas is a time for merry-making!"

"You've never said that, aunt Bella. When did you get that mentality?"

"When I realized that I can't go on my Christmas killing spree!" She said, hugging Draco again. He looked concerned and crept away slowly.

Then Snape flashed in. "Good evening Bella, sorry I'm late."

Bella ran up and hugged him. "It's quite alright, Severus. I missed you."

He stared at her and smiled. He saw what she was doing, and didn't mind it. But then he interrupted the good moment with. "You know, Bella, you should really save that for when we have company." He chuckled, as did she.

"I've got dinner cooking in the kitchen, plenty of other food too, if you're hungry."

"You cook?" Severus looked concerned, knowing her history of murder.

"Does that surprise you? According to Draco, it's even pretty good." Bella smiled, waving a plate of cookies in the air. Severus grabbed after one and pulled it to his mouth, chewing and smiling.

"You know, these are actually pretty well done, what kind of cookie are they?"

"That's between me, myself, and I." Bella said, sliding her ingredient bowl back into the fridge and shut it tight, keeping her recipe a total surprise. "So how was work?" She said, waddling towards his chair at the table.

"Just as it usually is, you call me every week!" Severus chuckled. "After all, isn't my life far less interesting than it seems your's is?"

"My life is just as entertaining as it was before, absolutely not at all." Bella smiled, and sat down beside Severus. "I'm now just fully limited, house bound. I have nothing left, I'm like a soul drifting about with nobody who has anything going for them." She smiled, but clearly Severus was not amused, or arguing back. "Really, no rebuttal?"

"Just thinking, Bella, sorry." He sent back a slight grin, muddled by a look of pain. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Severus Snape. And what about yourself?"

"Fine." He kept it short and sweet. "And what about the other person in the room?" He asked, clearly referring to the baby.

"Spitefully ruining my life." Bella said, amidst a laugh. Severus' emotion never changed.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"_Both _of them are girls." Bella said, excitedly, sounding more like she was a skittish two-year-old than a fully grown woman.

"That's good—wait, both?"

"Severus, we're going to have two little girls!" Bella grinned from ear-to-ear, yet Severus still grimaced as he finished his cookie. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not, Bella darling. I just never thought I would have any daughters, much less two… isn't there that whole problem with twins one being Muggle?"

"I'm a pureblood, no worries. It's if one of the parents is Muggle."

"Maria's parents weren't Muggle, were they?"

"Nope."

"And her husband? A Muggle?"

"Do you think a Slytherin would marry a Muggle? No, much worse. He's a mudblood and a Gryffindor."

"Oh."

"Besides, I do believe if we don't think about it we don't have to worry about it, okay? So let's change subjects."

Severus was open to that idea. "What would we name them?"

"I don't know, something pretty. I mean, after all, my family has some of the prettiest girl names on earth."

Severus couldn't hold it back. "Oh yes, because nothing says gorgeous like Bellatrix and Nymphadora." He let out a chuckle, but she ran her elbow into his ribcage.

"Look, I say we wait until they're born, before we name them. It's kind of a stupid thing with my family, Narcissa and my late sister Cecelia, bless her soul, almost had each other's names, then I wouldn't have a nephew named Draco and instead have a sister that was a Muggle! Disgrace to the family, I swear."

Severus rolled his eyes. Narcissa and Lucius ran down the stairs, his lips kissing her ear as they walked into the kitchen. Very plainly, and abruptly, Severus said. "Get a room, much?"

"Why, Severus, I didn't realize you were here." Lucius said, walking away from Narcissa. "How—how much of that did you see?"

"Enough to say 'get a room'? 'Respectable' Malfoys, eh?"

"Alright, Severus, can't you go back to cooing over your problem children and your lovely killer lover?" Lucius smirked after his impromptu poetic tone.

"Shouldn't you be going to go tattle on me to Dark Lord, thinking it would make you more of a good person? I thought not."

"You know, he'll see more than he wants to at the Christmas social here, first annual at Malfoy Manor, might I add." Narcissa said, matter-of-factly.

"Cissy! You chose a bad time of year for a Death Eaters social, didn't you? I mean, I kinda have to be there, me and Severus, and what an impression! Not that I'm embarrassed by you, Severus."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Get over it, you're both going. Besides, it might be good for you to go to a party."

"And wallow in your self pity." Lucius added with spite. Narcissa added her elbow into his stomach at the remark, coaxing her sister. She was a lot more concerned about the baby then she would let on. Bella and Cissy always imagined what their kids would be like, but they never figured it would be like this…

_Cissy sat on the side of her bed, looking at Bella, pretending they were roommates at Hogwarts like they always expected they would be. They were holding their dolls, Cissy stroking their hair gingerly, Bella doing the same with her dagger handle that was placed right through the doll's chest._

"_Bella, it's not good to stab your baby." Cissy said, pulling the knife from the doll._

"_This isn't a baby, Cissy, it's a doll, and this is how you use it." She said, moving the knife around the doll's cloth middle._

"_Is that how you'd treat your children?"_

"_No, I'd be the kind of person who would have one child, spoil him rotten, and send him off to Hogwarts and he'd never come back."_

"_That's never a good idea."_

"_Oh yeah? And what's your ideal?"_

"_A little girl, maybe with two or more siblings, all treated fairly and equally, living good lives and doing good things with them."_

"_Good things? Like what?"_

"_Playing with each other. Having great talents."_

"_Everybody wants that, Cissy, and if you look at us, you can tell you are fully impractical." Bella said as she tossed the doll up against the wall. Cissy screamed, grabbed the doll, and ran back to her room._

…

Bella smiled as the guests piled in for the Christmas party. She saw people in black cloaks and masks, bringing her more glee than she had in a very long time. Severus walked toward the door, greeting the guests as they came in. Cissy stared out the window while she took her break from setting the table with all of the things she and her sister cooked over the weekend. Lucius set up the punch, and kept Bella away.

The Dark Lord walked into the kitchen, like a phantom stalking the people he could prey off of. "Cissy, where is your sister, Bella?"

"She should be in the living room, why do you ask?" Cissy said, very anxiously. "Do you have something for her?" She desperately wanted family redemption, and she would beg for it in order to get it.

"No, no. I just haven't seen her this evening, did you lock her up with Draco again?" He sneered, as he always did when being asked for forgiveness. "The living room, you said?"

"Why do you care?" Cissy retorted, bitterly.

"I'll just ask Severus then." He knew how to pull Cissy Malfoy's strings.

Bella sat in the living room on the black leather couch. Severus was off, merrymaking with the first Death Eaters to walk into the room. Feeling abandoned, Bella just sat imagining what she used to be, to the Dark Lord, to the other Death Eaters. She had a reputation. And she lost it all last time they had a party like that.

Suddenly, she saw the Dark Lord appear from behind the door. "My, Bella, I haven't seen you in a very long time."

"My Lord." She said, curtsying.

"Um, Bella, what happened to you?" He said, very calmly. Bella sat him down, as well as herself.

"Well, um, I'm having a baby. Me and _Severus _are." She hissed. He looked surprised at her, imagining what was next for his powerful Death Eaters.

"You and… Severus?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Was it not supposed to?"

Voldemort looked at Bella, and for the first time saw her smile. "So are you and Severus actually married? I mean, I heard rumors."

"No, no, I'd be dead if I were. It was a joke we pulled on our class, a joke that got out of control of course."

"And do all his coworkers know?"

"As far as I know, only Albus." Voldemort cringed at the name. Then he smiled.

"So you mean, the most powerful wizard ever, my rival, knows I'm getting more warriors?"

"More warriors? That's what you think of this situation?" Bella said, distastefully. This was how he was going to treat her? I mean, this isn't how he treated Narcissa or Lucius. But he was ridiculing not only her, but Severus as well!

"Well, yes. You both are very powerful. Imagine, even at a very young age your children could be trained in the Dark Arts, before they were even students at Hogwarts. We would have mini Death Eaters, from birth until death." Voldemort gave a cold smile. "I mean, if that's alright with you and Severus. After all, this is a great honor not many people have bestowed on them."

"I'll ask Severus, I don't know if he would want our daughter being a Death Eater at birth."

"Daughter?"

"Twin daughters." Bella said, hoping that would put him off of his appetite for child warriors.

"Girls, eh? Sure, that wasn't what I was expecting. But it has it's advantages. If they're anywhere as gorgeous as you, they would be so irresistible, I mean, if you look at you, you know there isn't a single man who wouldn't fall for someone as beautiful as yourself." Voldemort was a great schmoozer. "Take up my offer, Bella?"

"Perhaps, but it's something I have to talk to Severus about." Bella said, trying to stand up.

"But—wouldn't it feel _good_ to do something behind Severus' back? Something for yourself." He said, hissing. He was slowly moving closer to her, but he couldn't resist kissing her to seal the deal. She couldn't risk telling him no.

"I—as much as I'd like to, this takes some thought, no? Let's wait till March, when the twins are born. Then I could agree or protest."

"Nobody tells the Dark Lord no, Bella. It might be smart if you did the same."

And with that he was gone.

…

Severus and Bella sat on the couch while the others danced around the room to the sound of a tortured soul. He was closer to her than he had ever been, and she didn't care at all. Ridden with guilt, she thought about confessing to what happened between her and the Dark Lord. But for her, it felt so good to be bad again.

"The party is quite amazing isn't it?" Severus asked bluntly.

"I'll say. When are they serving dinner?" Bella said, being as blunt as he was.

"How should I know? You're the one who cooked all day, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, right. Look, Bella, we need to talk."

"Yes?" She said, hoping she knew what he was saying.

"What are we going to do about the twins?" He said, and she grumpily sang back down. That was _not_ what she wanted to hear.

"What about 'em?"

"Who are they going to live with? You or me?"

"What kind of question is that? Couldn't they live with both?"

"Well, yes, but I mean… we live in two different worlds. I live in the middle of a Muggle community. You live in a rich Wizard mansion in the middle of the Wizard world. I have a great education, I could raise them with Muggle ideals and magic ideals. You have a couple issues, and you could raise them to be Death Eaters and eventually end up in Askaban like their mother."

"Or they could end up doing nothing good with their life like their father." Bella said, offended. It wasn't everyday she was called stupid or insane, but it was becoming closer and closer, the times she heard it.

"Look, Bella, I don't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well, it sounds like you do." She sighed, hurt. "When did you decide that you're moving back?"

"Last night… I'm packed up and ready to leave before Christmas break is up. After all, I'm barely ever here anyways. What difference does it make if I'm here or at my place?"

"I guess it doesn't… but Severus, please!" Bella moaned. "Don't leave me hanging!"

"I'm not leaving you, and since when do you care?"

"Since—since I learned that I loved you." Bella said, smiling.

"And when did you learn that?"

"When I kissed the Dark Lord!" Bella said, out of anger, quickly covering her mouth.

"And when was that?"

"Tonight, right where you're sitting." She added reluctantly, facing her sad reality.

"Wow. So what does that mean for us?"

"Us? You said you're moving away. You're leaving me and our twin daughters, did you realize that? Think of the twins, the twins for crying out loud!"

"It doesn't sound like you care about me at all, you and the Dark Lord, it's your dream."

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

"We were never together! But I guess it is. Goodbye, Bellatrix Lestrange."


	6. Last Laugh In the rain

*Now, the sad long last chapter of Insanity and Education.

I am, however working on a sequel, for the very few of you who care. Thank you for your time.

Reviews are like pies in the face: Whether they are good or bad, it's an experience you will never forget.*

A Last Laugh in the Rain

Bella sat on the couch, moping, day after day in hopes of Severus returning. She had a cold ham and cheese sandwich everyday at noon, waiting anxiously by the phone. She tried to call, but got no word. Slowly but surely, her three months drew to a close.

She tried to call Severus in order for him to see the birth of their twin daughters. Yet to no evail. She heard nothing from him, only her own screams in the empty house. Cissy ran through the front door, Lucius following shortly behind.

The next day, Bella saw her daughter for the first time. "Weren't there two?"

Cissy nodded, but she could tell something wasn't right. "There were."

"Where is the other one?"

"She died." Cissy sat by her sister. She could tell Bella was fighting tears. "Bella—"

"I'm alright, Cissy. Just help me up, I need to tell Severus."

Cissy held her sister back in the bed, hearing her lies setting up with her. "No, no. don't worry. Remember what that man did to you. You don't want to go off and break your delicate heart again, do you?"

Bella nodded, looking at her sympathetic sister. "Thank you Cissy, I didn't realize you were so concerned."

…

Severus went to the post office. "What is so damn important?" He yelled at the mailman, realizing he was missing work. Then he saw Cissy in the corner crying, a baby in her arms.

"Cissy, why are you here?"

"Oh, Severus, it was terrible! Bella had her twins—"

"Is she alright?"

"No, no Severus—she" Narcissa bit her lip to hold back tears. "Died last night."

"And the twins?"

"The other one died. But I know that Bella wanted you to raise your daughter as the young woman you would want her to be."

"Wouldn't you rather have a piece of your sister?"

Cissy gritted her teeth through her lying. "You're the _father_, I'm the _pathetic_ overly-mourning aunt, who do you think she'd choose?"

…

And the years droned by. Bella raised Ariana Christine Lestrange to be a perfectly demonic little girl, Severus raised his darling motherless daughter to be an amazing smart girl named Anya Bellatrix Snape. Yet, on a sad evening 3 days before her daughter's fourth birthday, Bellatrix went missing and never returned.

And Narcissa just sat writing in her little black book, knowing that what she did was for the best: splitting up the sisters, letting herself and Lucius have a final laugh and the twins are left in two different homes, far away from each other, living two completely different pasts, left in the rain while the lies drown their lives.


End file.
